Obra de arte- beautiful Little brother-
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: escocia espera pacientemente a su hermano para que se levante y continuen con su trabajo de arte/ scotland x england


Título: obra de arte – beautiful Little brother -

Pareja: scoteng o scotuk britaincest scotland x england (escocia x Inglaterra),

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
Advertencia: nada creo

Se encontraba Escocia en la casa de su hermano menor Inglaterra. Fumaba tranquilamente en la sala mientras espera a que salga su pequeño conejo

-Ese estúpido conejo ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- miraba tranquilamente lo que había a su alrededor de la casa

Mientras Arthur se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado desnudo que se notaba que tenía moretones, mordidas y marcas de besos en su hermosa piel, en su cama pero tenía una mirada perdida pero de sus bellos ojos salían lágrimas que se puede decir parecían sangre

-no quiero salir- susurraba mientras se pone en posición fetal pero se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta siendo tocada y la voz de la persona que no quiere escuchar

-Arthur sal de una maldita vez, Little rabbit- gritaba el mayor

El pobre de Arthur temblaba mucho por el miedo que le tenía a su hermano mayor y la causa de su desgracia en la actualidad

-ya saldré escocia pero quiero cambiarme-

- muy bien espero que te cambies rápido pero no te pongas la camisa…-el de repente empezó a sonreír- no, solo ponte el bóxer y baja o si no tendré que hacerte lo mismo del otro día

-sí, hermano mayor- le salían más lagrimas por el miedo y recuerdos que le causan dolor

Él se apresuró a ponerse el bóxer, cuando bajo miro a su hermano con miedo pero al ver su desayuno en la mesa suspiro aliviado

-Little rabbit hoy comerás muy bien cómo te lo mereces y después- le sonríe de la forma malvadamente posible- y luego terminaremos nuestro trabajo lindo o ¿quieres jugar al zorro que se come al lindo conejito

-¡no! A ese juego no por favor-le salían lagrimas- podemos terminar el trabajo si lo deseas pero por favor no ese juego no

-tienes razón my little rabbit-le acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza

Arthur miraba a su hermano tiernamente aunque se mezclaba la pequeña confusión en sus ojos

-te quiero Scott-le da un beso rápido

-yo también pero sabes que no soy como los demás de romántico ¿verdad?- el coloca su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano mientras empezó a morderlo lentamente

A Inglaterra le gusta que escocia lo ponga de sumiso pero nunca lo admitirá su problema es que su hermano y el comenten el mayor pecado del mundo INCESTO, sus recuerdos son leves cuando fue criado por el pero aún le tiene miedo por como lo maltrataba antes y como lo trata mal en la actualidad

-escocia ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme eso?- empezó a comer un panecillo

- es divertido ¿acaso no te gusta que haga eso?-sonríe de lado

- no es eso…solo que-se sonroja- aun no me acostumbro a lo que me haces

- no tiene que pasar mucho solo dejarte- el agarra su cigarra

Después de que termino Arthur de comer se acerca a su hermano pero tenía nervios pero se trataba de sentir seguro, aunque no podía por el fetiche de su hermano

-mira Arthur-le muestra unos aretes verdes largos- combinan con tus bellos ojos- se los empieza a colocar

- gracias aunque tienes un fetiche muy extraño y casi todos los días quieres hacerlo y golpearme más-decía con seriedad

- no puedo evitarlo trato de terminarlo- le besa la mejilla

- lo sé no te preocupes, big brother-

El seguía mirando con una sonrisa a su hermano. Inglaterra solo observaba la felicidad de su hermano mayor aunque el pague el raro fetiche que tiene nunca podrá entender a escocia

Puede ser un mal hermano mayor pero a veces no le entendía, porque cada vez que ve a estados unidos lo intenta golpear y le dice a su ex colonia

-"no te dejare que te quedes con el"

Inglaterra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre su hermano y su extraño fetiche, mientras Scott agarra una pinceles y empezó a pintar una rosa en el pecho de el

-¿Por qué dibujas eso?-

- porque me parece lindo ya que tu eres una rosa tudor o una rosa roja por lo romántico y apasionado o te quedaría una rosa blanca por tu "inocencia" al ser el ángel Britania- seguía dibujando

Arthur estaba sonrojado y miraba como terminaba de pintar la enorme rosa de su pecho mientras empezó a pintarla ahora completamente de roso

-¿Cuánto falta?

- ya terminare- deja el pincel aun lado

- enserio tienes un raro fetiche que logras pretender- pregunto molesto

-cállate- le empezó a morder el cuello de su hermano, el menor daba leves gemidos de dolor y un poco de placer

Si, Arthur era un completo masoquista todo el dolor que le dio escocia en su infancia le gustaba, cuando Alfred le dejo no le gusto pero a la vez si

-ahora viene la mejor parte- buscaba en la bolsa de su pantalón

-¿Qué cosa?-lo miraba extrañado

- esto-le sonríe mientras le muestra un lápiz labial color rosa

- ¿Qué rayos?- grito con furia pero Scott lo agarra del brazo

-harás lo que yo quiera, maldito conejo enano-le dio una leve cachetada

-sí, hermano- mira a su hermano

El empezó a pintarle los labios con delicadeza para quedaran perfectos. Cuando logro terminar mira con una sonrisa a su hermano

-por fin termine- le acaricia su cabello

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- lo mira con seriedad

- porque quería hacer una obra de arte- le sonríe

-¿Cómo se llamaría esta "obra de arte"?

- se llamara- se queda pensativo- beautiful Little brother

Le sonríe mientras Arthur mira extrañado a su hermano pero si le gusta el nombre de la obra de arte de su hermano mayor y espera con ansias que se vuelva a repetir

**Notas del autor: estuve trabajando un poco la personalidad de escocia dejando a un lado la personalidad que le doy en mis otros fanfics, ahora ya lo hice más realista (?) **

**Espero que les haya gustado este rarísimo fanfic que me inspire con una imagen que encontré**


End file.
